bleachstoryroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Noblesse Chapter 239. Denial Of Acceptance
Bleach Story RPG This chapter is a flashback from The Previous Lord's reign. The Lord questions Rai for how long does he plan to live all alone in his castle. He complains that it must be lonely and Rai should start living with him in his castle, but is immediately declined. During the conversation, Gejutal and Ragar enter the Lord's chamber. Lord continues to use different ideas to approach Rai, suggesting that he has many rooms and Raskreia is also there, so they can be like brother and sister, but Rai keeps declining. Seeing that Rai is totally reluctant, Lord Claims that he will not insist any longer since he is a compassionate lord. Rai, then takes his leave. As soon as Rai leaves, Lord starts wondering if Rai doesn't ever get bored of living alone. When Gejutal claims that other clan leaders visit him sometimes, Lord questions what do they talk about, to which Gejutal has no answer. Lord reasons that Rai isn't someone who has conversations and would probably just sit blankly. He wonders aloud what excuse he should use the next time, maybe holding a nobles athletic competition. Lord asks Gejutal and Ragar of the reason for their visit. Gejutal reports that the mutants have been eliminated, but it was not be the knights, rather a human. Lord is amazed and questions if it’s the same human, who recently eliminated a rampaging mutant to which Gejutal agrees. Lord refuses to take any action; since those mutants were criminals and further more the killer is a human, but Gejutal claims that this is a special case as even the knights and contractors sent after him have disappeared. He adds that the human has been fighting nobles in past and no one was able to defeat him. He also forcibly erased the memories of the nobles who were still alive after fighting him. Hearing that angers the Lord as the human might have been using nobles as experiments and he orders Gejutal K. Landegre and Ragar Kertia to go and capture him. Gejutal questions for why is Lord sending two of them, to which Lord claim if Gejutal is sure that he can stop the human without killing if he goes on a rampage. He tells them to bring the human to him since he is worthy of his respect and he will decide his fate. Elsewhere, some men from Central Order are handcuffed to the walls. One of them tries to break the cuff, but Frankenstein appears saying that it no use since they are made especially for them. He recognizes Frankenstein and remembers what happened before. Central Order was looking for mutants when they were attacked by Frankenstein and captured. The captured agent claims that it’s against the laws of nobles to attack Central Order but Frankenstein claims that those laws don't apply to him. The agent is shocked to hear that he is a human, to which Frankenstein taunts him that is it strange for a human to have powers that only Nobles should possess. Category:Noblesse Chapters